


orange and lavender

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Riley teaches Jack about the language of flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'MacGyver' nor I am profiting off this.

"How long are you going to be angry? I probably just broke at least five rules by picking these." 

Jack stares at her over an enormous bouquet of bright orange flowers. Riley watches a bug scamper from the petals, crossing her arms tighter over her chest. 

"Flowers have different meanings; those say passion." 

The hopeful gleam twists into worry. Jack pulls his arm back. 

"Now you have something new to be angry about. I was going to leave these with Thornton if you rejected them." 

"You should leave her some lavender Heathers." 

The worry melts into blank confusion. Riley sighs as a brow arches towards his hairline. 

"I still hate you, but come on, I'll show you the spot."


End file.
